Evil Jimmy
by toweltaI
Summary: We all know him as a loving caring young boy. He has so much love, he managed to become friends with Heloise. But what happens when all that love becomes evil and hatred? All because of Lucius Heinous VII. Now Beezy and Heloise, must stop him before he destroys the whole town!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como estas!**

 **Good?**

 **Then Enjoy!**

It was a miserable day in miseryville. The sun was shining the one eyeballs birds were chirping everything going horrible until...

"Hello! Good afternoon! Love the new hair due! Hey Beezy!" saud Jimmy oblivous to ththe misery around him.

"JIMMY, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Beezy whined

"Whats the problem?"

"Its dad! He said I can't eat appetizers until I learn how to keep CLEAN! WAAAHHH WAAAAAH!" Beezy whined.

"Dont worry I'll help you everyday!" Jimmy smiled

"If only Heloise were like you!" Then Beezy cheered swinging his best friend around in the air.

"That _Two-Shoes_ always bringing happiness, making miseryville, ugh, I dare say it? **_A nice place to be."_** Lucius said we displeasure and disgust.

"SAMY!"

"Y-yes Boss!"

"Bring Two-Shoes to me, ASAP."

Sammy said displeased as he was exhausted from all Lucy's chores, "Yes boss."

Later*.

BONK!

"Hehehe." Beezy giggled

"Shhh!" said Jimmy

Jimmy snuck up on Heloise but failed to scare her.

"BOOO!"

"Nice Try Jimmy." Heloise said annoyed.

"DARN IT!" he Yelled.

"Hey Jimmy Lucius wants you." said Samy

"Okay! Race ya there!"

Conclusion

 **Sorry if this was short it's 5:00 on the dot in the morning and I'm really tired.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you need Lucy?" Jimmy smiled

"I need you to sit right there," Lucius smirked as he pointed to a Red chair.

"Sure!"

Jimmy sat and got strapped down.

"AND BECOME EVIL!" Lucius grinned evily as a big screen popped up in front of Jimmy.

"Ooh, is this a movie?" he asked confused.

"Yes, a movie that wwill teach you how to be evil." Lucius said.

Jimmy was then forced to watch it for 48 hours.

And his eyes were unable to be closed until the movie was over.

••••••With Jimmys besties••••••

KNOCK KNOCK

"Whadaya want?" Heloise said annoyed.

"I can't find Jimmy!" Beezy whined

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if you had him because your always taking him away!" He whined.

"If I needed Jimmy you wouldn't have known he was gone."

"So you don't have him?"

SLAM!

KNOCK

"I DOOOOOOONNNNNNTTT!"

"You could of just said so from the beginning. And help me FIND HIM!"

"If I do would you leave me alone?"

"Sure, whatever."

~~~With Lucius~~~

"YES, YES! FEEL THE EVIL, THE HATRED MUHAHAHAHA!"

IT's been 40 hours since Jimmy was in his position. He struggled the first 24 but now is not moving at all.

"MOLOTOV!" Lucius yelled

"Yes ." Molotov saluted.

"Make sure Beezy and Heloise don't interfere with two-shoes for 8 hours." Lucius demanded.

"Yes sir."

...

"Beezy, I you want to find Jimmy, why don't we ask Lucius." Heloise said.

"That's a great idea! If you want to get blasted into bits." Beezy crossed his arms.

"Fine, i'm going to find Jimmy and when I do, I'M NOT GONNA SHARE HIM." She smiled.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll do it." He whined.

"Not so fast maggots." Molotov said

"We're trying to find Jimmy! Sooooooo, MOVE." Heloise demanded

Then all of a sudden an army surrounded them.

Then Heloise stomped away from the scene dragging Beezy mumbling,

"Stupid Lucius always using his soldiers to attack."

"Yes 1 more minute!" Lucius said

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The screen was gone, Jimmy could blink and move.

"Sooo, Two-Shoes how do you feel?" Lucius evily grinned.

"I Feel like playing a game of soccer," he said cheerfully.

"BUT, you'll be the ball." He grinned

"WhaAAAAAAAAH." Lucius screamed painfully as Jimmy crushed him into a ball.

"Have, fun LUCY." Jimmy laughed maniacally as he kicked him into Samy which sent them both flying out of the window into a large building.

"I blame you." Samy said to Lucius.

Jimmy went to Heloises lab to get the Bazooka.

"Hehe."

"HEY JIMMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Beezy got angry that Heloise lied to him the whole time saying Jimmy wasn't in her house.

"But! He wasn't here! And put down my bazooka!" Said Heloise

"Nocando, Heloise. I have a city to destroy." He said

"What?" She picked her ears to see if she heard right.

"Uh-I mean that I have to go to the beach to blast some fish so we can have a picnic together, just the two of us. WITHOUT Beezy." He said.

"REALLY!" Heloise said with big sparkly eyes.

"Yup..." He frowned

Beezy was just sleeping. No wonder that guys so tall.

Jimmy was blasting everyone on the beach, from babies to seniors. Laughing like a maniac.

"OH JIMMY!" Heloise said with her mermaid costume on.

He turned around and walked over to Heloise.

"Yum." He said

"What happened to everyone else?" She asked Concerned

"I blasted them." He said smiling.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you liked people."

"No, I just like this Bazooka."

Then he Blasted her.

"OKAY JIMMY WHAT'S GOING ON?" She said with rage.

He had big eyes and said. " Oh, nothing. I just wanted to impress you because you like evil.." He got closer to Heloise.

"Right?" He smiled.

He kissed her just for the sake of destroying the town.

While she was busy goo goo ga ga ing he jumped up and Blasted her.

"Eh." He left with his Shorts still on.

"Grrrrr...JIMMMMYYYYY!" She yelled.

Conclusion

Thanks I'll make another crappie chap.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehe. Where is that LUCIUS, I want him to taste my wrath!" Jimmy said evily.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ!" Beezy Snored.

"BEEZY WAKE UP!" Heloise shouted angrily.

"IT WAS JIMMY!!" Beezy Yelled frightened

"Oh, hi Heloise."

"No time for greeting JIMMYS GONE MAD. And the only way to stop him is by DESTROYING HIM, MUAHAHAHAHA *Snork*"

"Jimmy is our friend. We can't kill him! Even if he is a evil psycho destroying miseryville." He disagreed with Heloise but changed his mind after Jimmy busted into the lab.

"Hi Besties missed me?" Jimmy grinned.

"JIMMY! Your back. Heloise was talki-," Beezy was interrupted by Jimmy

"Zip it, Overweighted Slob."

A/N: I don't think he's a Overweighted Slob.

"Jimmy it's me! BEEZY! YOUR BFF!" BBeezy cried.

"I have no taste." Jimmy said disgusted with his Nice and loving side.

"Okay Heloise, hand me the Bazooka!" Beezy whined.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU JIMMY!" He was interrupted by Heloise.

"Beezy wait. Jimmy clearly wants something. So spit it. Jimmy." She crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing. Just a cage. A BOX Cage." He grinned

"Whats in it for us?" She asked.

"I'll spare you for an Hour." He pleaded.

"Grrr...FINE! But only because your our friend." Heloise said.

"Buh-bye, and Heloise try not to miss me too much." Jimmy Chuckled.

"Stay calm Heloise, stay calm." She cooled herself down.

\--Hours later--

"Oh Lucy, come out and play." Jimmy had this psychotic look on his face.

"FIRE!" Lucy Yelled.

Molotov and his Soldiers Tried to fire but Jimmy took all their ammo within seconds.

"What? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Lucy cried.

Jimmy had a Balloon, filled with ammo and grenades.

"You know what I love about Evil? IT'S FUN." Jimmy laughed like a Psycho as he launched the balloon toward them.

"OOOhh, he's good." Molotov said.

"I know." Lucy said as he sipped some coffee down.

KABOOM.

Anyone close to Lucius's house could've been deaf for a year or two.

Jimmy had headphones on so he hardly heard it.

"Oooh, I can't wait! HELOISE AND BEEZY! I'M COMING!" Jimmy laughed.

Conclusion

End Please Review, Thank you.

Peace.


End file.
